piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Angelica Teach
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pirates of the Caribbean (film series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uskok (Talk) 05:58, June 5, 2010 Banned Yes, Angelica, I've been banned from the forums(and for the exact same reason: Nothing). And Sean's been banned too(he left a comment in the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides in CS). And yes, this stinks BAD(mostly because we have done nothing wrong). And no, I have not read the Jack Sparrow books(I'm not much of a reader). But I have looked on Wikipedia and PotC Wiki on the information about what happens(it was the best I could do for knowing about them). But I just finished On Stranger Tides, the ending was good(but I am a little confused about EXACTLY what happens). CJSFan 23:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :No, unfortunately, I just tried to go to the forums(just now after I read your message), and it said that I was still blocked. I don't know what it is. I have NOT done anything wrong. If I did, I didn't know about it(but I don't believe I did anything wrong). CJSFan 03:43, June 7, 2010 (UTC) It didn't work. I'm still blocked. =( CJSFan 04:54, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Prequel Books Ok. So for now, just write the plot of all the books. By the plot, I don't mean just the basic plot, I mean EVERYTHING(what happens in the book, etc). And write all of that under the section Plot(which I will provide for you). Good luck! :) CJSFan 11:03, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Quick Question Oh no, it's doesn't sound stupid(I would ask that too if I had doubts). No there is no limit to how long the plots are(just as long as it isn't longer than how long the film's plots are). So, you can make them at least have like 5-10 paragraphs(I don't know, just as long as you can get everything needed from the book into the article). And don't worry, I'll be watching what you're doing to the articles(as a "just in case" sort of thing). So, good luck and give me the head's up when you're about to start. :) CJSFan 02:20, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sypnosis for "The Caribbean" All right, it's prepared for you to make the changes(put it under Plot). And don't worry, take as long as you want to get the plot in(to tell you the truth, it took me 6-7 months to finish reading On Stranger Tides, lol). By the way(not trying to change your course of reading), but what about the other 11 Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow novels(since you already did The Coming Storm 's summary)? CJSFan 23:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, ok. And don't worry(you don't have to rush), you take as long as you need(because as much as this wiki needs the plots, I'' need to know that they are correct, story-wise at least). And I'm sorry, I forgot about "Tales of Billy Turner" book(my bad). Oh, and if there were lists of the prequel books and stuff, should "The Tales of Billy Turner" book ''need to be in that list(as the last of the Jack Sparrow prequel books)? CJSFan 00:43, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, because we have a Timeline of books and the sidebar of this wiki(the list on the left listed: PotC Media, Cast and Crew, Characters, etc), that has the books listed and I had to make sure the it's right(I'll fix it right away). And as for the Plots, good luck with Siren's Song(it's that book, right?). CJSFan 01:05, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for letting me know. CJSFan 03:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you add at least one quote about Carolina into her article?--Uskok 16:03, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Does the Centurion appears in Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean?--Uskok 13:46, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Quote for the article "Kraken" I'm sorry, I forgot to mention one thing(sorry). Anyway, I've called for a vote about the Kraken article on it's MAIN quote(and users are allowed to vote). So, if you want to, you may vote here(but as I said, it's only if you want to, but active users usually have to vote). CJSFan 01:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Siren Song Synopsis Ok, and as quoted by Davy Jones, I'll trust you to know what awaits you should you fail(jk, I just like that Davy Jones quote lol). So, just do the synopsis for Siren's Song and good luck! Oh, and don't forget, do all the books except for the books I told you not to do, for my friend in here(The Pirate Chase, Sword of Cortes, The Age of Bronze, Silver, and City of Gold). Anyway, good luck! :) CJSFan 05:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) One question How much do you know about Long John from Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Silver? --Uskok 07:40, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Observation Oh, I don't think I noticed that until now. I think it came up(for some unknown reason), when I had to fix it last time(because the eye color didn't appear, it was only hair color, but it had to show both hair and eye color). Don't worry I shall fix it ASAP. ;) CJSFan 16:10, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :All right, it should be fixed now. :) CJSFan 16:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. I'm just happy that I could help with that unfortunate situation. :) CJSFan 16:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Jack the Monkey image Hey AT, I've noticed that you got a pic for the Epilogue of Pirates 1(with Jack the monkey), and I have a request for you. I need you to replace that image of Jack(in the epilogue), with one where he turns cursed at the end(I dunno, it seems cooler seeing him in his "cursed" form). CJSFan 17:10, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I like the image of Jack. Thanks AT(sorry it took so long to reply to you, I was stuck at the moment, lol). And I was wondering, can you get a good image of the Prison Dog at the ending credits(from Pirates 2). And I'm not sure, but do we need a good image for Pirates 3(considering we already have pics of Will AND Elizabeth and Will Turner III)? Unless you can find a better image that shows the ending real well, I mean(because there are usually better images out there). CJSFan 18:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :As Gibbs said, "Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama", it did happen that way...Odd. So which image would work best for the epilogue for Pirates 3(we do have one of Will, and another with Elizabeth and Will Turner III, but is there a better image we can get?). CJSFan 18:18, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Idk, what do you think we should use. Because frankly, any of those pics could work, I just don't know which pic. CJSFan 19:09, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I would say the second one where we see their backs turned(I think that pic would work best). But the pic seems a little "flat-like", I mean like the characters look flat in the pic. So, if you can fix that, I'll take it(but don't worry, if you can't, I know someone here who can help). ;) CJSFan 21:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, AT, but the characters still look too thin. Do you think you can widen the pic to where the character don't look thin(because they didn't look that thin in the scene). CJSFan 21:45, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:H.M.S Providence Actually, I'm not 100% sure if he's captain or not(I just assumed that he was going to be captain). I was thinking so, because of those pics that you have(one of which had Barbossa ON the Providence), and since he always wants to be in charge of any ship that he's on. But I don't really expect anything I wrote on the infobox(other than the name of the ship and its appearance in the film), to be correct. CJSFan 05:30, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Timekeeper Hello Madame, Thanks for letting me know. Unfortunately, I won't be able to edit anything tonight(after this reply), because I have to get my stuff ready tonight to go to Davy Jones' Locker(translation: school), tomorrow. But don't worry, if there is anything in there that needs correcting, one of the other active users will fix it. ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl 03:15, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Jack's family Hello Madame, I have just seen the changes you made to Jack Sparrow(regarding his family). I cannot believe how many family members he has. And so I just have to ask this favor: can you make an article about all the information of Jack's family(at least parts that you can find)? I apologize if I'm putting too much on you(since you already have to do both prequel books series), but I just thought I should ask first. CJSFanBlack Pearl 02:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so you're good with it, then? That's perfect! :D I just had to ask(just in case if, for some reason, you couldn't, lol). And don't worry, you can ask about all that stuff(which is why I am here ;) ). But no, I don't think it should go into Jack's page(as far as I know, but we'll discuss "putting entire family in Jack's page" on a later date). Ok, this is just on top of my head(at the moment), you can create a NEW pages for each of Jack's family members. Or(if there isn't quite enough information for each family member), you can just make ONE page that's all about Jack's family. But don't do anything just yet, mostly because I'll have to ask and see what is best choice to do(but before I do, I would like to know if they have enough information to be made into an article). So, I think we can start either tomorrow or Friday(if that works for you). Anyway, thanks for acquiescing my request, luv. ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl 22:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, and I'll be sure to mention that Jack's Gma has enough information for an entire article. And I'll be sure to tell you what we've decided by tomorrow, savvy? ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl 02:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, now it's settled: you shall make ONE article about Jack's family. So, here's what ye need to do when you make the article: 1. Name the page Sparrow Family(just like the article about Will Turner's family Turner Family). But instead of having the chart of who's related to who(just like Turner's article), just make different sections of the article about each family member. 2. Put information about Jack's Gma and everyone else. And is it alright if I get to handle the sections about Jack, Teague, and Jack's mom(because I have an idea of how to put them in there without having to limit the information for each, savvy)? I just have to get your permission on that first(since I gave you the task of making the page of Jack's family). ;) And as far as I know(that I can think of right now), that's pretty much all you need to know about what to put into the article. I wish you luck, luv! CJSFanBlack Pearl 23:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, as long as we can get some info, that would be great. And don't worry, if the article doesn't seem like it should, either me or the other users here will fix it(so you don't have to worry about making the article 100% perfect, lol). But you do have to make sure to put as much information that you've found about his family(in the prequel books, I believe that's where you said you found them), as possible. And as for information about Teague, well, if it goes "Teague hits Jack in the face"(or something like that), where it says that's importantly pertains to Teague, I think it would be best to put it in Teague's article. But if it's something like "Gma's hat was similar to Teague's"(or something like that), which makes it about some other character OTHER than Teague, then yes it would go into "Sparrow family". Savvy? If you have any more questions(about anything pertaining to the article), let me know. If I don't respond ASAP today, I'll be available to help you as long as possible(because it's Friday...ah :D ). CJSFanBlack Pearl 00:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, you mustn't worry(about "bothering me", lol), that's why I'm here to help. Besides, I asked for your help, and I intend to help you in every way with this(believe me, I know how hard it is to figure out which info should go into an article). Oh, so the Teague thing affects Jack also(interesting). Well, why not put it in both Jack Sparrow's and Teague's pages? Because if it involves Teague AND Jack, then it should be in both characters' pages(right?). ;) CJSFanBlack Pearl 01:30, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Splendid idea, Captain :). I'll be sure to update both the Teague and Jack pages once I'm done with the Sparrow Family Article (which I'm about to create right now, so "keep a sharp eye out" ;) ) :Thank you, I thought it would be best to put the information on both(since it's about both Jack AND Teague ;) ). Of course, you can make the Sparrow Family article first, that's the utmost importance(for now, lol). CJSFanBlack Pearl 01:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The image you've just uploaded Hey AT, I apologize about what I'm about to say and do, but I'm going to have to delete your recent uploaded image. Let me explain why I have to: there is a policy that we shouldn't have duplicate images in the wiki(and your image VERY closely resembles this image, which is in the Chest of Cortes and ''Pirates'' 1 articles). Nothing personal or anything, it's just what we have to do with images that are 99% similar. CJSFanBlack Pearl 22:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :It's ok(you didn't know about the duplicate thing). And don't worry, you didn't do anything MAJOR wrong or anything, considering with this situation, you would get a template(which states that it should be deleted because of it being a duplication). So, I'm going to go ahead and delete it(considering the circumstances). But I will put the "non-duplicate" image of Barbossa and Elizabeth near the chest in that section you put your image in(because it was a good edit, other than the particular image you've used). All in all, you're in the clear, luv. ;) Btw, I love your current POTC Wiki signature(with the Queen Anne's Revenge title). :D CJSFanBlack Pearl 22:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. :) CJSFanBlack Pearl 22:58, September 23, 2010 (UTC) POTC transcript articles I call you for a vote here, if you please. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) The Books. Hello Ms. Teach. I'm Midhav, the admin who was supposed to provide the plots for the 3rd, 5th, 6th and 7th books of the young JS series. If you've gotten the idea that I'm doing the plots for Sins of a Father onwards, you're wrong, because I don't have those books. I think I told CJS that once yer done with the last book you did ('' Dance of the Hours'') you could start working on the rest of the Brethren Court books, and THEN maybe you could start working on the last few books. You're doing a good job with the plots here, and thanks very much for them ;) We decided to take up BC first (after you were done with young JS) mainly because it is longer and more interesting... Anyway, you're doing Rising in the East next? I'm really interested in knowing it's story lol. And has Day of the Shadow finally released mate? Because nov. 17 was the date of release... Regards - Lord Midhav 11:15, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm glad that you've understood. And keep it as long as you like, because it isn't a summary right? And I'm eagerly awaiting for the 2nd book. These books (LotBC) are quite long aren't they? But it isn't imperative for you to place the plot immediately, so take as long as you like... The Day of the Shadow seems to be coming with OST, as you said. I really would like to know what happens in the rest of this series let alone this last book. But has the BC books' series been successful? It's based on that factor for us to ascertain the probability of the 5th book being released itself. And they have Six Sea Shanties and Price of Freedom coming along at the same time... Maybe a big novel release eh? And what is this Jack Sparrow and the Young Pirates of the Caribbean series mentioned in the "Tales of Billy Turner and Other Short Stories"? - Lord Midhav 16:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay well thanks for all the info on LOTBC. Even I'm interested in knowing the story of Day of the Shadow even though I'm not going to buy it. However, I might buy the other full fledged novel : "Pirates of the Caribbean: the Price of Freedom" - heard of it? I think it would be about Sparrow's (mis)adventures prior to LOTBC. Lord Beckett I think is a main character? But an excerpt from the 2nd chapter shows Jack meeting with other pirate lords of his time, in that chamber in Shipwreck Cove. The author wrote the prequels for Star Wars and Star Trek, and judging by the fact that it is only one book - it is DEFINITELY going to be REALLY long. That excerpt of just ONE chapter took some time for me to finish. I believe that the character of "Dona Esmeralda" might in fact be Angelica Teach... just a hunch is. They even mention the Fountain of Youth when they were speaking, and Barbossa just gets introduced to Jack. I bet it's going to be epic and better than the other books, but it only depends on how much Disney will market it - which I hope they do successfully. Frankly I hope they market OST successfully, especially since quite a load of people disliked AWE (it was a movie of repeat-viewing quality, hence the confusion of the plot; and the unexpected ending). Would you like to read a Price of Freedom excerpt mate? - Lord Midhav 09:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC)